Tsuna's Sister
by Marshiipwns
Summary: Tsuna meets his sister. Its has been a long while since both of them have seen each other and she comes to live with him and their mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfiction** ,** it was requested by a friend. The story is basically about Tsuna meeting his sister and after a few years now. The sister had been living in Italy with the father and now moves in with her mother and Tsuna. The pairing will be Gokudera x OC.**

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It all started when Rena finally arrived at the Namimori Airport. She came from Italy to see her family. She gathered her luggage and headed out of the airport and caught up with a subordinate her father contacted. Rena entered the car while the subordinate had taken her baggage and placed it in the trunk of the car. After he was done, he starting driving towards her destination.

About an hour and a half later, they finally arrived in the front of the house. The subordinate opened the door for her and went to the trunk of the car to get her luggage. Rena had gathered her luggage and then walked to the front door then used the key to the door her father had lent to her. She inserted in key into the key hole and turned it then reached for the door knob and opened the door. It's been a long time since she seen the house. As she walked in, she left her bags by the front door and took off her shoes. Rena looked to see if anyone was home until she heard a familiar voice saying

"Tsu-kun, your father might be coming home soon" a feminine voice said.

Instantly Rena walked towards where the voice came from then shouted.

"I'M HOME!" running towards a brunette woman and hugging her.

"Rena-chan, you came early. It's been so long" The mother replied.

After Rena hugged her mother, she ran towards a brunette male that was in the room.

"Tsu-chan! I missed you." Rena said

The brunette boy was blushing that some girl was hugging him, but more confused into who was she and how did she know him and more importantly the fact she is calling him "Tsu-chan".

"Ummm….W-Who are you?" Tsuna asked

"Tsu-chan, you don't remember who I am, do you?" Rena asked pouting at Tsuna

"E-eto…" He thought for a moment, No" Tsuna responded

Rena took a deep breath then continued talking.

"I am your sister." Rena stated

Once Tsuna heard this he frozed and was confused.

"I-I have a sister?" Tsuna asked

"I guess it has been a while since you seen her Tsu-kun, why don't you show her around and get to know each other, while I prepare dinner." Nana said

"Uhhh... Okay." Tsuna replied in an unsure tone

Tsuna left the kitchen with Rena following behind him. He showed her around the house and had also taken her luggage and placed it in Tsuna's room. They then went back into the kitchen where Nana was. She was making dinner for later.

"I guess I'll show Rena around the town" Tsuna said to his mother

"Okay, don't stay out too late." Nana said

Tsuna and Rena then put on their shoes and left the house. They first stopped at the shopping area and strolled around. Then they passed by Namimori Middle School. Last but not least, they went into the park and sat on the swings. While they were there, they talked to each other.

"So, Tsu-chan… How are you doing in school? Made new friends?" Rena questioned

Tsuna was silent for a moment because the topic of school came about. He is bullied and called No-good Tsuna a lot by his classmates and his grade weren't great either, more like below average, but he did get to know some people.

"School… its okay and I got to know few people such as Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna told her.

"Got a girlfriend, yet?" Rena said smiling

Tsuna started blushing, his face turned pink-ish. He hasn't had a girlfriend, but there is one girl he has a crush on though and he is trying his best to try and impress her.

"Just kidding" She then said giggling at the level of pink Tsuna's faced turned.

"We should head home now, its getting late." Rena notified Tsuna

At that point they went back home. When they opened the front door and walked into the living room and found their father, which happened to be sleeping on the couch.

"Father?" Tsuna and Rena said in unison

Nana had then entered the living room after hearing their voices.

"Oh, I guess he had a long trip and felt exhausted. Anyway, dinner is ready" Nana said

Later, the two of them had finished their dinner and went upstairs to prepare to go to bed. Rena had her luggage in Tsuna's room, which she somewhat unpacked to get out her sleeping bag. Tsuna had slipped under his cover and Rena had gone in her sleeping bag. Apparently, Tsuna couldn't sleep just yet; he had a question lingering in his mind.

"So, Rena-chan, are going to be transferring into a school around here anytime soon?" He asked

She waited a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be going to your school…. Tomorrow, that is." She said

After that she ended up falling asleep, so that she could wake up early and go to school. Tsuna had stayed up for a few minutes thinking about Rena coming to school with him and then had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay. So how was it? Any suggestions or comments?<strong>**

****Chapter 2 coming soon...****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was morning of the next day; Rena was up and already dressed for school, while Tsuna was still asleep. The mother had made breakfast and it was already on the table. Rena was downstairs in the kitchen eating as the mother went upstairs to wake up Tsuna. At first she called him.

"Tsu- kun, its time to get up." She said

He didn't wake up, more like rolled over onto a different side of the bed. She then tried tapping him and shaking him. All of that didn't work until she saw a piece of paper sticking out of his desk draw and pulled it out. She examined the paper, realizing it was a math test. He had a lot of wrong answers and about two check marks, only 15 points on the test. She sighed, but wasn't surprised of the low test grade because it was the same as usual.

She then said "Sawada Tsunayoshi, who received a fifteen in math!" Instantly Tsuna had awakened. He was surprised that his mother had seen his test grade and asked her "Why did she have it?" He tried grabbing it back from her, but ended up falling off the bed onto the floor. She had told Tsuna that he was going to be late, if he kept lying around. After that she went back downstairs and Tsuna had rushed to get ready. He arrived in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. Tsuna then rushed to the front door. Rena had finished her breakfast and followed behind him. They both put on their shoes and left the house. They were on their way to school. They walked a few blocks down, then made a left, went straight and had arrived at school. They walked through the gates. As they were walking, Rena noticed Tsuna had stopped and was staring at something. She went up to Tsuna and started poking him.

"What?" Tsuna asked Rena

"You stopped walking and happened to be staring at something." Rena told him

"I-It's nothing." Tsuna lied

"Oh really?" Rena said then looked in the direction Tsuna was staring in and saw a girl with short orange hair and golden colored eyes. Questions started to invade her mind.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked unexpectedly

"E-eh?" Tsuna blurted, his face turned a rosey- pink as he started blushing

"I'm just teasing you!" Rena said giggling at Tsuna

After, they went inside the building. Tsuna led Rena to the registration office for them to know that she arrived and for her to get the class she is in. Tsuna waited for Rena in the hallway. It took a while that Tsuna had left to go to class. He thought she would probably understand to the fact that the late bell rung. In class, attendance was being taken. During attendance, Rena opened the door and walked in.

The teacher spoke and asked "You must be our new student?"

Rena stared at the teacher and nodded her head.

"Everyone, this is Rena, she is our new student." The teacher announced

When the class heard the last name Sawada, they started mumbling among themselves about her. Rena was told to sit in the seat next to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, raise your hand" the teacher said

Tsuna raised his hand and Rena walked towards where he was and sat in the seat next to him. Rena made a introduction, even though she already knew Tsuna.

"Hi, my name is Rena. Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun." She said with a smile

Tsuna was kind of playing along with Rena. He responded.

"N-nice to meet you, too." Trying hard to smile back at her.

"Is it okay if I can call you Tsu-chan, instead?" She aked him

"I guess, I won't mind." Tsuna replied

Hours later, it was finally lunch time. Rena wasn't sure where she should eat, but she decided maybe she should follow Tsuna. She already saw him with two other guys and he left with them. She didn't realize this and started wondering the school, looking for Tsuna. She was unsuccessful in search, that she went to outside under a tree and ate her lunch alone. Suddenly, a girl came up to her.

"Hello Rena-chan, I am Kyoko Sasagawa" Kyoko greeted

Rena had remembered the girl from this morning; the one Tsuna was staring at. She thought the girl wanted something from her, so she played along in what she thought was suppose to be game.

"Nice to meet you." Rena said having a fake smile

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Kyoko offered

Rena thought this would give her the opportunity to get to know Kyoko and her personality. They got along with each other. Kyoko seemed like a nice person, so far. Rena had thought to herself.

Later the bell rang. Lunchtime was over and returned back to the classroom. It was math class now, the teacher took attendance and had the class pass up their homework. Then, they went straight to work. The teacher picked on her to find the value of "x" in triangles. She got the questions correct, since she already knew this stuff from her education in Italy. Before she knew it, it was the afternoon, classes were over and school was over. Tsuna had dashed out of the school with the same two guys that ate lunch with him. Rena ran after him to catch up with him. When she caught up with him, she was out of breath. The guy with the silver hair and emerald eyes was annoyed and yelled at her asking "Why are you stalking Jyuudaime?" The tall dark haired, tan skinned guy was laughing at his statement.

"Jyuudaime… Stalking... What?" She questioned

Tsuan jumped in the conversation and said "Calm down, Gokudera. It's not a big deal." Telling that the silver haired guy. Throughout the walk, the silver haired guy was being alert of Rena's actions in case she gave Tsuna any trouble. Afterwords, Tsuna and Rena had arrived in front of their home. The two other guys had left and gone in different directions. Rena ran into the house wanting to tell her father how school went for her, but apparently he was there. The mother said he went out to work. Rena was slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to see him and the day before that, he was asleep. For the rest of the night, Rena did her homework in no time and did her night routine. She also helped Tsuna with his homework. Before they went to bed, Rena mention that she got to know the Kyoko girl Tsuna was gazing at earlier today.

"Knock it off already." Tsuna said, and he was slightly blushing

Rena giggled and said "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything."

In the end, Tsuna forced himself to sleep to avoid anymore discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been about 2 months since Rena entered the school. She is familiar with everyone's names, faces and nicknames. She is also able to memorize her way around the school all by herself. Right now, it is Saturday. It is a 1 week vacation from school. Rena was able to finish her homework last night. She felt slightly bored since she had nothing better to do. She then decided to bother Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan, we should go somewhere like… The shopping area!" She said

"Not right now." Tsuna replied

"Why not?" Rena asked in a disappointed tone

"I have to start my homework. Did you even start yours?" Tsuna asked

"Of course… and I finished!" Rena said proudly

Tsuna was shocked, the fact that his sister was able to finish her homework in one night. Even he couldn't solve the first question. Tsuna thought that the question was impossible to solve in the first place. Rena noticed that Tsuna was having difficulty doing his homework, so she helped him in order to finish quicker. It took about 1 hour and 45 minutes just to help Tsuna in all of homework.

"Now, can we finally go?" Rena asked again

Tsuna couldn't help, but say yes only to repay her for the help. They had left their house and walked to the shopping area. They strolled around and looked at the merchandise displayed in the windows. During their walk, apparently, Gokudera and Yamamoto happened to appear. They dashed towards them.

"Hey, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay? Did that woman injure you in anyway?" Gokudera ask in a worried tone while giving glares at Rena.

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt Tsu-chan in any way." Rena said, but Gokudera kept glaring at her.

Tsuna did a sweat drop expression. From there on, the four of them continued strolling throughout the shopping area. Rena had spotted something displayed in a stores window. It happened to be apple-shaped hair clips. She wanted to purchase it now, before it was sold out. She had enough money and dash into the store and bought them. While she was in the store, she also saw shirts with apples designs on it. She walked out of the store with the clips in her hair and a shopping bag with about 3 shirts. She felt delighted purchasing new clothes and couldn't wait to wear them.

It was about lunchtime and the 4 of them headed to Tsuna's house for lunch. As soon as they arrived, Rena couldn't wait to show her mom the shirts and hairclips she bought, she ran inside the house walking towards the kitchen. Before she even got to say "I'm home." She saw an unfamiliar lady with pink hair cooking and 3 chibis sitting at the table. One was wearing a tuxedo and had a chameleon, another had an afro and wore cow-print clothing and the last one had an exotic hairstyle and wore a long sleeved red shirt.

Tsuna walked towards Rena noticing she frozed. When he looked into the kitchen, he was shocked too. The fact that, those 4 were back. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed behind him.

"Ciaossu." The chibi in the tuxedo greeted

"Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi.. How come you guys are here early? I thought you guys were suppose to be on a cruise for a whole year!" Tsuna said

"We decided to cut it short and return early. I'm sure you missed us." The pink haired lady responded

After she spoke, Gokudera muttered "Sister" and made a weird facial expression and collapsed on the floor.

"Ha ha. Stupidera fell. How lame!" The chibi wearing the cow suit said

Yamamoto had dragged Gokudera and placed him on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to cut it a bit short just to update the story. ^ ^;<strong>

**In the next chapter it would be a continuation of this chapter (same day, and place- in the house, etc) I also inserted Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin because they basically live with Tsuna also(in the anime &manga). I'm working on inserting other minor characters in the chapters to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rena stood there in confusion wondering who these people were and where was her mother. Tsuna the introduced them to her, he started with the pink haired woman.

"That's Bianchi, Gokudera's sister. I suggest that you should not eat anything she cooks."

Rena started to wonder how bad her cooking can be. Then Tsuna went and introduced the chibis. The one wearing a tuxedo was named Reborn, the next one in the cow suit was named Lambo and the last one with the exotic hairstyle name was I-pin. Rena started at them, she thought they look like those dolls at the stores with special features of walking and talking. She picked up Lambo and poked his cheeks.

"So where do the batteries go?" Rena asked Tsuna

Lambo yelled at her saying "Lambo-san is no toy, Lambo-san is the greatest hitman of all time."

Tsuna suggested Rena to put him down and not pay Lambo much attention. Suddenly Nana had walked in through the kitchen and had a basket filled with laundry. Rena ran towards her mother and showed her what she bought. Nana thought the clothes were cute and perfect for weekends when she hangs out with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. This is a really short chapter, but it was the continuation of chapter 3. I took a really long time to update the story because I wasn't planning to continue it. Lately, I got some ideas for the story! :)<strong>

**Also, even though there isn't any romantic connection between Gokudera and the OC yet, I'm developing simple events and stuff... xD**

**Chapter 5 coming soon~ **


	5. Chapter 5

** So I decided to upload two chapters in one day. :D**

**I'm trying my best to not be lazy and write more!**

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

It was another day of the vacation. Rena was extremely bored in the house. Tsuna already left with Reborn for some "training". Rena wondered what kind of training was it. Maybe it was academic training, where Tsuna wouldn't be so bad at math and other subjects or like physical training, where he would build up muscles and if anyone tried bullying him, he could at least break their fingers.

Rena didn't think about it much, but she was tired of being bored. She then decided to stroll around the shopping district. As she was getting ready, Lambo popped up.

"What'cha doing?" Lambo asked

"Going out and about." Rena responded

"Lambo-san wants to tag along!" Lambo told her

Rena didn't mind. She even invited I-pin to tag along. They left the house and started heading to the shopping district. As they were walking, Lambo spotted an ice cream truck and ran after it.

"Lambo-san wants ice cream!" Lambo shouted

I-pin quickly ran after him. Then Rena started running to catch up with them. As she was running, she collided into a person knocking them down and she fell backwards on her tush.

"Ouch,Ow,Ouch." She mumbled to herself

"I am really sorry. Are you okay?" Rena asked the person. She went over to the person to examine if there were any injuries.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The person responded while rubbing their back

Rena recognized the person she bumped into which happened to be one of her classmates. Hayato Gokudera to be exact.

"Ah, Haya-chan!" Rena said in a shocked tone

"YOU? Juudaime's stalker!" Gokudera said

"I'm not Juudaime's stalker!" Rena pouted

"Either way, I'm in a hurry." Rena said hurrying

Rena dashed away, leaving a confused Gokudera. After Rena dashed away Gokudera suddenly thought she was probably after Juudaime. Gokudera quickly followed Rena. After about a mile of running, Rena finally caught up with I-pin and Lambo at the shopping district. They were sitting on a bench. She sat down and was breathing heavily. Lambo was happily eating his ice cream and I-pin next to him making sure he doesn't run away again. Up to this point, Rena didn't feeling like strolling anymore because she ran a lot and her legs were slightly sore.

"You shouldn't run off on your own like that Lambo. Who knows you could have been kidnapped or even lost." Rena said in a concerned tone

"Don't worry about it. Lambo-san is super duper strong and never gets lost." Lambo said with confidence

"I'll keep an eye on Lambo, if he tries anything." I-pin told Rena

They to a break on the bench until Lambo was finished with his ice cream. They strolled around and saw that there was a parade going on. They enjoyed the few minutes it lasted and were heading home. Lambo kept talking about the different parts he liked of the parade with I-pin. When they reached the house, Rena just wanted to watch T.V. then go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To clear a few things up, just incase I never mentioned in the story. Gokudera doesn't know Rena is Tsuna's sister. He calls her all sorts of things like: "That woman", "Juudaime's stalker".<strong>

**I'm not sure if I ever mentioned Rena's features or what she looks like, who's knows... You (the reader) are probably imagining something random like an extremely pale chick with purple hair and red eyes. So I have a picture of what she looks like, but fanfic seems to mess up the link everytime i try to update and save the document.. =w=**

**So I'll just describe it. Rena has brown hair like Tsuna and her eyes are green.**


End file.
